rogue_lineagefandomcom-20200214-history
Construct
Constructs are an artificial Race made from a laboratory, and have the ability to use potions more efficiently. Description Constructs are a humanoid race. They can be obtained by entering Laboratory Sigma, and agreeing to help the Lab Assistant with his experiment. Upon doing so, you will be placed in a green tube. After one minute, you will either die, or become a Construct. Appearance Constructs have pale skin and bright green eyes. Like Cameos, this race builds upon your previous race's looks. (If you had no hair you will have no hair. If you have hair, you will get blue hair.) You will keep your previous name upon transforming into a Construct. However, when you get wiped, or rejoin the server you got Construct in, you will lose your past race's features. Racial Abilities * Lineage - Construct will be your new permanent race. (That is until you reroll of course.) * Mercenary Chug - Construct can move and dash while drinking potions, Which means that they can use Health Potions Mid-Fight, making them a rather strong race. * Tundra Adjustment - Constructs have a passive 2x cold resistance. * Galvanize - Activating Galvanize will give you 100 health in exchange for raising up your toxicity bar to 49.9% (99.9% in private servers) and knocks people back slightly. It can be used while downed to bring you up from a KO. (Need to drink 50 potions to obtain galvanize)(runs in lineage)(Even if you have enough potions in your gut, you need a little bit of trained mana to get galvanize) * 'Toxicity Resistance '- Constructs gain less toxicity from a potion, about a tenth of any normal potion's toxicity. (Health potions that are normally 20%, do 2% to constructs. To know a potion's toxicity on a Construct, search the regular toxicity of the potion and divide it by 10. Due to the construct's high resistance, they are capable of drinking Kingsbane and Lordsbane potions without dying. Kingsbane will triple the speed of the user, while Lordsbane will triple the damage of the user. Notes * Construct is the only race that can drink Lordsbane and Kingsbane. Both of these potions are known to be game-breaking or, in other words, Busted. * Galvanize runs in lineage once. (E.g. if you got galvanize and you wiped, you get it on your next life. After that you have to get galvanize again.) * They have Green blood similar to Scrooms. This is especially noticeable when hitting a Construct with a sharp weapon. * You need Day 1 to get a chance of becoming construct, Which means that you will die on day 0 no matter what. * Chance of getting construct may scale with the amount of days you survive times 2. E.g. Lived 25 days, have 50% chance of getting construct (This is not true, People at day 90-120 have died while doing this). * Weird things can happen when you get construct as a scroom. Your cap will be gone and you will be headless until you join another server. * Going Shinobi, Dragon Slayer or will allow you 2 Revives. Resurrection/Dragon Awakening and Galvanize. * Construct is insanely good for exploring the tundra. If you get Tundra Ranger you basically become a Tundra Cheat Code, turning your already good 2x Cold Resistance into a 4x Cold Resistance. Even without torch you can last longer than most people that are attacking you in the tundra. (Use this to your advantage when ganking/getting ganked in the tundra!) * Another theory of getting Construct might be based off progression. The editor of this line here tested it. A freshie with day 24, and a max Ultra Sigil as only day 7. The ultra sigil got it first try while the freshie got wiped. * Using Galvanize will restore 100 hp, meaning that if you had 150 hp on your character because of your armour, you only heal 2/3 of your total hp, and not your entire health bar. __STATICREDIRECT__ __NOEDITSECTION__